ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Giz (Character)
Ultraman Giz (ウルトラマンギーズ , Urutoraman GIZ?) is a hero from Nebula X-31. He is sworn enemies with the evil from the Dark Nebula, Gurnate. History Ultraman Giz TBA Ultraman Giz Season 2: The Adventure Continues! TBA Side Stories TBA Ultra-Fan Mashup Project In this project, Giz is a young space ranger of commoner descent (not from a particularly long line of heroes), who is partnered with Ultraman Zach. He is the first to remember his series thanks to a hint from Lugeno. Other than that, his srory is TBA. Personality Giz is a kind but firm soul, who destroys his enemies when necessary, however, he believes in helping those who need it, such as Alien Baltan and Leapermons, some of whom faced a crisis and another who was controlled by Gurnate. However, he feels a need to destroy Gurnate as revenge for his parents. Profile, Features, Forms and Techniques Profile *'Home World': Nebula X-31 *'Height': 48 m *'Weight': 32,000 t *'Age': 8,000 Years Old *'Time Limit': 4 1/2 minutes *Occupation: Combatant *Relationships **Ultraman Gardon (Teacher) **Ultraman M (Brother in Arms) **Ultraman Shata (Rival, Brother in Arms) **Ultrawoman Gemini (Girlfriend) *Likes: Light, Chatting, Gemini, Fighting. *Dislikes: Gurnate, Monsters. Body Features *'Giz Crystal': The crystal on Giz's forehead, it is required for Giz's mode changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. *'Eyes': Giz possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. He can also see in the Dark Area. *'Giz Lines': The "V" shaped lines on his upper body surrounding his color timer, these are very strong and change color depending on his current mode. *'Ultra Armor': Giz's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Power Bracers': The bladeless protectors on his forearms, these are used for his techniques. Powers and techniques Giz can use in all his forms *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Ultra Growth': Giz can change his size at will, with his maximum height being 50 meters. *'Giz Teleporting': Giz is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. *'Giz Barrier': Giz can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Giz can leap to great heights and distances. *'Mode Change': Giz can switch between any of his four other modes: Elemental, Wind, Lava and Knight(this one after episode 6). *'Gizonium Saber': Giz owns this saber made of Baltanian Crystal, which can absorb the spirits of dead kaiju. Extremely sharp and nearly indestructable. Forms - Lava= Lava Mode In Lava Mode, Giz becomes red in coloration theme, it is called upon when Giz wishes to exert more physical power but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. Its body colors are red, black and silver. *'Flight speed': Mach 3 *'Running speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping distance': 500 m *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Lava Bomb': Lava mode's primary finisher, Giz gathers heat energy, before releasing a powerful ball of fire. Can kill foes in one shot. *'Magma Beam': A secondary finisher, Giz gathers heat energy, before releasing it as a beam from the same position as Tiga's Delacium Light Stream. Can kill foes in one shot. Physical Techniques *'Super Strength': In Lava Mode, Giz's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. **'Ultra Head Crusher': Giz can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Giz-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Giz-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Giz Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Giz Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Magma Beam, Giz can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. **'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. **'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. **'Ultra-Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. **'Giz Holder': When Giz crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. **'Ultra Spin Attack': Giz runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. **'Giz Deflect': Giz Lava Mode can deflect enemy beams off his arms with ease. Other Techniques *'Miraculous Balloon Beam': Giz's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Giz Hold Light Wave': Giz can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. Lava_Bomb.jpg|Lava Bomb Giz_Head_Crush.jpg|Ultra Head Crusher Magma.Giz.jpg|Magma Beam MiracleBeam.jpg|Miraculous Balloon Beam - Wind= Wind Mode Wind Mode, Giz's blue form, he trades much of his strength for great speed, agility and long-range ray attacks, this makes him much faster than any of his other modes. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial fighting. Its body colors are silver, gold and blue. *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Traveling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater peed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 ms *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t Special Moves *'Tornado Buster': Wind Mode's finishing move; Giz can unleash a powerful blue energy beam by placing his hands on his color timer, then spinning them as a swirling energy arc. Giz then spreads his arms, and a tornado drops out of the sky and funnels into his color timer. He then places his left fist in the armpit of his outstreched right arm. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Giz Charged Ram': Giz flies toward his opponent, then flies through them. Can kill in one shot. Used unsuccessfully on Bemuzun. Physical Techniques *'Super Speed': In Wind Mode, Giz's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Giz can also combine his attacks with the form's speed. **'Giz Wind Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. **'Giz Wind Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. **'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. **'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. *'Healing Ability': Like any Ultra, Giz bleeds light not blood making easier for him to recover, but in Wind Mode any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in fifteen seconds. Other Techniques *'Ultra Star Block': Giz can create a powerful barrier, able to block very strong attacks. Tornado_Bust.jpg|Tornado Buster Giz_Ram.jpg|Giz Charged Ram Giz_Block.jpg|Ultra Star Block Healer.jpg|Healing Ability - Aqua= Aqua Mode Aqua Mode, Giz's silver form, is considered his super form. His strength is slightly less than Lava Mode's, with speed slightly less than Wind Mode. He can swim at high speeds in this form, which is a less powerful version of Knight Mode. Its body colors are silver, blue and sea green. *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater peed': Mach 10 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach .5 *'Jumping Distance': 900 ms *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t Special Moves *'Aqua Spear Kick': Giz jumps to 900 meters, then liquifies himself, changing into a 32,000 ton spearhead that runs the opponent through. *'Aqua Beam': A powerful blast of elemental water that blows the opponent apart. Physical Techniques *'Liquification': Giz can turn into liquid at will in this form. This allows for the following: **'Super Flexibility': Giz has flexibility in this form surpassing that of Kamen Rider W LunaJoker. **'Shapeshift': Giz can shapeshift body parts into weapons or other items. **'Invulnerability': Giz's liquification allows projectiles to just pass through him. - Ground= Berserk Ground Mode In this form, an immature version of Knight Mode, Giz is a madman of epic proportions. Here, Giz has greater speed than Wind Mode and greater strength than Lava Mode. His body gains Darramb-like protectors. Its body colors are silver, purple, black, crimson red and gold . *'Flight speed': Mach 9 *'Running speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underwater speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping distance': 1,200 m *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Giz Tornado Crusher': Giz punches the ground, causing a ball of rock to be created out of the flying rocks. He can use several varying methods to deliver it to the opponent at high speed: **1: A flying side kick. **2: A punch. **3: A soccer kick. Any can destroy a kaiju in one hit. More To Be Added. Technique creators The Giz Tornado Crusher was created by Apexz. - Knight= Knight Mode Knight Mode is Giz's most powerful mode, similar to Gaia Supreme Version. Achieved with the realization of true light, and the good inside most beings. It is powered by the inner light of every living thing on earth. His protectors fully develop in this form, and he gains a blue and gold cape. *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 M *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t Special Moves *'Ultimate Lightning': Giz's "L" Style finisher. It is an upgraded version of his Elemental Mode finisher. Very powerful. **'Color Timer Cannon': Giz can fire a greenish beam from his color timer. It is an upgraded version of his Giz Blinding Flash. This attack is very strong. *'Knight Flasher': An upgraded version of the Giz Flasher. Can kill all but the most powerful foes in one shot. Physical Techniques *'Powered Punch': Same as Ducan's Punch. *'Knight Kick': Giz jumps to 800 meters, then charges his foot with energy and drops at his opponent. Can kill monsters in one shot. Similar to Gaia Supreme's Supreme Kick. Other Techniques *'Crystal Blade': A very sharp energy blade, generated from his right wrist. *'Crystal Freezer': Giz releases a beam of energy that sucks all the heat out of an opponent, freezing them solid. *'Crystal Barrier': Giz can create an almost indestructible energy barrier that can be expanded to protect a whole city. *'Silver Dynamite': Giz can coat himself with silvery-blue flames, before running at his opponent and grabbing them, then he explodes then reforms. *'Crystal Shrinker': This beam will shrink the molecules in an opponent, shrinking them down to whatever size he wishes. *'Silver Comfort': Giz can fire a beam of energy that can calm a raging monster. Giz_Ultimate.jpg|Ultimate Lightning Giz.Cannon.jpg|Color Timer Cannon Giz_Blade.jpg|Crystal Blade Giz_Flame.jpg|Silver Dynamite GizBarrier.jpg|Crystal Barrier GizKick.jpeg|Giz Kick - Arms= When using lockseeds, Giz's forms are known as Arms. Mebius Arms is Giz's weakest arms change, accessed through the Mebius Lockseed. Powers and Weapons TBA - Chimera= Chimera Arms Chimera Arms is Giz's second arms change, accessed through the Chimera Lockseed. Powers and Weapons TBA - Reuz= Reuz Arms Reuz Arms is Giz's second strongest arms change, accessed through the Reuz Lockseed. Powers and Weapons TBA - Tiga= Tiga Arms Tiga Arms is Giz's strongest arms change, accessed through the Tiga Lockseed. Powers and Weapons TBA }} }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:DucantheChoju Category:Ultraman Giz Continuity Category:Fan characters Category:Elemental Ultras